doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
004 - Marco Polo
Marco Polo ist der vierte aus 7 Teilen bestehende Handlungsbogen der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der ersten Staffel. Teil 1: The Roof of the World Teil 2: The Singing Sands Teil 3: Five Hundred Eyes Teil 4: The Wall of Lies Teil 5: Rider from Shang-Tu Teil 6: Mighty Kublai Khan Teil 7: Assassin at Peking Alle Teile gelten als verschollen, sie wurden für die DVD-Veröffentlichung mit Hilfe von Fotografien und Interviews halbwegs rekonstruiert. Handlung Nachdem der Doctor mit seinen Begleitern im zentralen Asien des Jahres 1289 angekommen ist, besuchen sie den legendären Forscher Marco Polo in seinem Camp, während dieser eine Karawane über die schneebedeckten Höhen der Pamir-Hochebene, durch die gefährlichen Wüste Gobi und durch das Herz des imperialen Kathai (China) führt. Dabei sehen sie viel Unglaubliches und überleben eine Vielzahl von Gefahren. Schließlich kommen sie am Sommerpalast des mächtigen Kublai Khans in Xanadu an. Dort schließt der Doctor eine außergewöhnliche Freundschaft mit dem gealterten Herrscher. Schließlich begleiten sie sogar Khan zu seinem pompösen imperialen Palast nach Peking. Dort treffen sie den Kriegsherrn Tegana, der zu einer Friedensmission angereist ist, doch das ist nur ein Trick für einen Mordanschlag. Der Doctor und seine Begleiter können dies jedoch verhindern. Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Susan erwähnt, sie wäre bereits auf der Venus gewesen und hätte dort die Metall-Seen gesehen. *Der Doctor erhält von Kublai Khan einen Spazierstock, den er im Folgenden des Öfteren benutzt. *Der Zweite Doctor erwähnt kurz nach seiner Regeneration den Besuch im mittelalterlichen China und erwähnt, dass Marco Polo ein Freund sei. *Es bleibt nicht bei diesem einen Besuch Chinas: in dem Roman The Eleventh Tiger besucht der Erste Doctor erneut das Land. *Auch andere Inkarnationen des Doctors reisen nach China: **der Zweite Doctor in dem Roman Foreign Devils **der Vierte Doctor in dem Roman The Shadow of Weng-Chiang und in dem Comic Dragon's Claw **der Fünfte Doctor in der Kurzgeschichte Falling from Xi'an **der Zehnte Doctor in dem Comic The Immortal Emperor **der Elfte Doctor in der Episode The Angels Take Manhattan Hintergrundinformation *Dies ist der erste und somit älteste Handlungsbogen der Serie, der komplett fehlt. Besonders "beeindruckend" (im negativen Sinne) ist, dass es nicht mal Heim-Kameramaterial (welches z.B. für einen Teil der Regenerationsszene in The Tenth Planet existiert) oder sonstige Aufnahmen vom Set und den Charaktern mit Ausnahme von Fotos gibt. *Noch beeindruckender ist dabei die Tatsache, dass Marco Polo sogar der Handelsbogen mit den meisten Auslandslizenzierungen war. Die Kopien der sieben Episoden wurden in 19 verschiedene Länder verkauft. Somit ist es verwunderlich, dass nicht eine einzige Folge irgendwann wieder aufgetaucht ist. *Die Loose Cannon Productions, welche ein inoffizielles Rekonstruktionsteam aus Whovians war, schaffte es mithilfe der ungewöhnlichen Vielzahl an Farbfotos die Folgen in Farbe zu rekonstruieren (wie sie nie existiert haben). Auch wenn diese Rekonstruktion inoffiziell ist, so stellt sie das einzige Farbmaterial aus der Ära des Ersten Doctors dar. *Mark Eden berichtete, dass William Hartnell während der Proben einmal dermaßen ausrastete, dass die Proben abgebrochen wurden. Am nächten Tag brachte er Blumen für die Damen und Kekse für die Herren, um sich zu entschuldigen en:Marco Polo (TV story) cy:Marco Polo (stori deledu) es:Marco Polo (serial) ru:Марко Поло (ТВ история) fr:Marco Polo (TV) pt:Marco Polo (arco) he:מרקו פולו (סיפור טלוויזיה) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Erster Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Susan Foreman) Kategorie:Stories (Ian Chesterton) Kategorie:Stories (Barbara Wright) Kategorie:Verschollene und unvollständige Episoden Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 1964 Kategorie:Pure Historicals Kategorie:Stories (13. Jahrhundert)